A Few Words of Wisdom
by corkin89
Summary: Ginny Seeks advice from Minerva, MADD HPGW 7th book spoilers plaese REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP TELL ME WAHT YOU THINK PLEEEEEEEEEEEESE TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE


A Few Words OF Wisdom

OK guys here's our next story. Hope you enjoy. I just edited this story, fixed some grammar issues.

Ginny Weasley was sitting by the Hogwarts lake with her feet in the water. It was about five o' clock in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise, splashing the sky with yellows and pinks in a dazzling pattern. She had been sitting there for about an hour, thinking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out somewhere doing something for Dumbledore. She looked over at the marble coffin that was sitting in front of the lake. So much went wrong when he died: Harry went away, Voldemort made a full comeback, and Snape had taken over the Headmistress job that McGonagall was supposed to have. Ginny thought that things would be better if McGonagall was Headmistress She certainly wouldn't let any of this horrible stuff happen at the school. Ginny was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind her.

"Miss. Weasley, isn't it a bit early for you to be out." McGonagall said suddenly, making Ginny jump.

Ginny stood up quickly and turned and faced Minerva, "Professor, sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to think."

Then McGonagall smiled and said, "Well don't let me stop you. It's Saturday and we all need some time of peace in these horrible times."

Ginny said, "Thank you," She paused for a moment, and then said, ''Professor, can I talk to you?''

''Of course, Ginny,'' Minerva said as she sat down by the lake.

Ginny sat down next to her and then the older witch did something surprising: she took off her boots and socks and raised her robes a little and put her feet into the cool lake.

"Ahh, I haven't done this since I was a student here in my youth. That was a very long time ago before your parents were even thought of. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?''

''Professor, have you ever been in love?'' Ginny asked boldly as she also put her into the lake.

Minerva paused for a moment, shocked by the young woman's question and thought about whether or not she should reveal such a private detail about herself, but then she thought being in love shouldn't be so private.

''Yes, I have. Why do you ask?''

''Because I'm in love with Harry, and I want him to come home. He broke up with me with me to keep me safe and all that noble crap''

Minerva laughed and when she saw the looked on Ginny's face she said, "Sorry Ginny, it's just that is exactly why Albus ended our relationship.''

"What? Wait a minute, you were going out with Dumbledore?'' Ginny exclaimed, shocked.

McGonagall laughed again, ''Yes, Ginny. We were together for fifty years, never married because the governors would never allow it.'' She paused for a moment, and then in a much more somber tone, ''He broke up with me when Voldemort came back''

The sun was now almost fully risen, and the last of the stars were starting to disappear. The birds were chirping their morning songs and flying across the sky. The last few owls were returning from their nighttime hunt. The two women sat there for a few moments in silence.

Then Ginny said, ''Damn men, don't they know we can protect ourselves. Surely Dumbledore did not think you were weak. I mean your one the most powerful witches in the world aren't you?''

''Well, he didn't think I was weak. He didn't want to risk someone finding out about us and using it against him. He always said I was his greatest weakness,'' she said smiling, ''Harry just wants to protect you. That man loves you Ginny. I can see the way he looks at you.''

''I know he loves me, it's just I wish I could be the one waiting for him with open arms when he gets home." Ginny responded.

''Then be that one. I waited for Albus, even after he broke up with me, even if it could be dangerous while that frog was here." she said ''Listen Ginny, when he comes back, be the one waiting.''

''I will, professor, thank you!'' Ginny said gratefully.

''Your welcome my dear." she put her arm around Ginny and gave her a small squeeze. "Now let's get some breakfast I'm starving.''

The two women pulled their feet out of the water, put their shoes and socks back on, and walked back up to the castle, ready to face the day after their peaceful moment in all this hell.

FINITE INCANTATUM


End file.
